Happy
by paisleyxayasith
Summary: North Italy asks Paisley Xayasith to marry him. North ItalyxOC oneshot OOC North Italy


I dated Feliciano for years. Surprisingly, he hasn't proposed to me, not even once. But it was okay to me, no need to rush. Marriage was a big step for me. I had brown hair with blue eyes, anyone can fall for me, but I had a _boyfriend_. Not a husband yet.

But then it all change that one night, at his house...

Feliciano invited to me to his house at 9pm. I didn't know why he invited me late at night, but I decided to go, but he also asked me to dress nicely.

_A Late Night Dinner...So romantic... I_ thought

"Do you really think she will accept?"

"Of course she vill. She is your girlfriend after all."

"And you have known her for years."

"I guess your right...But what if she refuses?"

"She von't! I know she loves you."

"You just have to berieve, Itary."

"Just go for it, idiota."

"Thanks you guys..."

~*Later that night*~

I just decided to a white blouse, with a black skirt, a little make-up, and tan sandals. I arrived at Feliciano's house in my black Ferrari exactly on time. I approached his porch and knocked. I heard footsteps as my boyfriend opened the door.

"_Ciao, bella!_"

"Hi Feli!"

"Come in!" He stepped aside for me to come in.

_I hope you'll accept me, bella..._

"Follow me, _bella, _I want to show you something, but closes your eyes" I did and felt him grab my hand.

"Open them.~" I opened my eyes and gasps at the scenery. It was the backyard, but all decorated with round-shaped lanterns hanging, water-fountain pouring, a little table with candles lite, and plates out.

"What do you think, _bella?_"

"I-its _beautiful _Feli!" Tears of joy were forming in my eyes.

_You look so beautiful tonight, Paisley._

~*After dinner outside*~

"Paisley, I's invited you because I need to tell you something..." I put down my glass of wine.

"What is it, Feli?"

"Well...It's hard to explain...But I can sing it to you." Music started to play somewhere and Felizio got up from his seat and started to sing.

_It's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_**Is-is he...**_

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Well, I know this little chapel_

_On the boulevard we can go_

_No one will know_

_Oh, come on girl_

_Who cares if we're trashed_

_Got a pocket full of cash we can blow_

_Shots of patron_

_And it's on, girl_

Then Spain and Romano came out of the bushes and started to sing along.

_**Don't say no, no, no, no, no**_

_**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**And we'll go, go, go, go, go**_

_**If you're ready, like I'm ready**_

_**'Cause it's a beautiful night**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do**_

_**Hey baby**_

_**I think I wanna marry you**_

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_I'll go get a ring_

_Let the choir bells sing like_

_Ooh, so what ya wanna do?_

_Let's just run, girl_

_If we wake up and you_

_Wanna break up, that's cool_

_No, I won't blame you_

_It was fun, girl_

_**Don't say no, no, no, no, no**_

_**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**And we'll go, go, go, go, go**_

_**If you're ready, like I'm ready**_

_**'Cause it's a beautiful night**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do**_

_**Hey baby**_

_**I think I wanna marry you**_

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

I was already tearing up from his singing.

_**Just say I do**_

_**Tell me right now, baby**_

_**Tell me right now, baby, baby**_

_**Just say I do**_

_**Tell me right now, baby**_

_**Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh**_

_**It's a beautiful night**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do**_

_**Hey baby**_

_**I think I wanna marry you**_

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice_

_Who cares, baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

When Feliciano ended the song, he was already on one knee, presenting a prettiest ring.

"Will you marry me, Paisley?"

_Please say yes. Please say yes..._

"YES!" I flung myself towards Feliciano and cried and Feliciano was very happy that everything worked out. He put the ring on me and kissed me. Ludwig and Japan were watching from the bushes next to where the crying Hispanic and half-crying Italian.

~~~Extending Ending~~~

Ludwig watched as Feliciano put the ring and me and hugged each other.

"Vell, he finally did a good job for once" Then he heard clapping from the bush besides them, he uncovered them and saw America and the other Allies crouching, crying, and Alfred clapping.

"That was so...beautiful!" said Alfred crying and clapping

"Zhat was a happy ending." said France half-crying.

"I'm happy for them, aru." said China crying.

"You know...I can use idea for marriage..." said Russia in a creepy voice.

"Well...I'm glad for them too." said England who is half-clapping.

"Vell zhe hell are you doing here?!" They all flinched as they heard Ludwig shout/said calmly. Then Japan put a hand on Ludwig's shoulder.

"Sh, Rudwig. Don't ruin their moment."


End file.
